The Created
This cult, open only to Androids, holds that only machine-created 'life' (Androids, Cyborgs, Robots, and Computers) are worthy of continued survival. According to the Machinist doctrine the androids should rule a world made up only of these types of 'life'. Agents of the Created often pass themselves off as Pure Strain Humans or Humanoids, subverting non-Android cultures, and stealing technology, and knowledge for their organization. It is not known how long this organization has existed, the fact they use various Civil Defense Logos to mark their bases, and areas of meeting, seems to imply they have existed since, or even before, the Social Wars. Membership Only Androids may join this organization. Members are referred to as Machinists, and salute each other with a fist raised shoulder high. Members may be recruited, or hired but will always work for the aims of the Created while in service, and may join a party for the specific purpose of betraying it, should the organization benefit from doing so. Bases Machinist bases are often military camps of 30 members, and their robotic/cyborg followers, or ancient installations managed by a CI with up to 20 machinist followers, along with the robots under the CI's command. All Machinist bases will have access to Tech Level III equipment. Society The Created see evolved life as chaotic in nature, and see in creation order. Everyone is created with a purpose and by serving that purpose order is maintained. Every member of Created Society fills a role and filling that role is what allows the machine to continue. Organics are incapable of this existence and thus of harmonious society; thus says the cult. The greatest danger to any individual in this society is becoming obsolete. Quick NPCs * Assassin - A Warrior type android armed with a Needler Rifle, Black Ray Pistol, and tools to aid in specific assignments. Assassin's are tasked with taking out individuals who are close to revealing an agent of the Created or to jeopardizing the location of a Created Base. Each target requiring a unique approach. * Exterminator - A Warrior type Android with a Fusion Rifle or Flame Thrower and a bandelier of four Poison Gas Grenades. At their sides are flasks of Herbicide and Fungicide. Exterminators are hardly seen outside Created Territory as they are not stealth operatives nor espionage focused- rather they serve the aim of governing a world of created life by destroying chaotic organics. Since the Created are a highly secretive organization they tend to be in areas the Created have already secured- not hidden bases but AI controlled city states where they clear the surrounding land and keep vermin out of the city. Though occasionally a story will surface of a lone cabin or caravan being found with rumors that Exterminators are responsible. * False Knight - False Knights are Cyberoids who are part of a special operations campaign utilizing the Knights of Genetic Purity. Do to their organic parts they can pass themselves off as Pure and even produce Pure Strain Human offspring. The False Knight can be of any rank in the Purist and works to drive campaigns against Humanoids who possess a number of positive mutations so these mutations do not become prominent traits in the organic population. Often depicting those Humanoids who are stronger, swifter, or capable of psychic powers as a threat far greater to the Pure then lesser mutants who can be easily dispatched. The objective of this special operations campaign is to give defects room to grow while expanding the Pure population as Androids are superior to them in almost every way. Essentially it to commit genocide upon those with mutations that make Humans a threat while drawing the Purists attention away from defective populations allowing those populations to grow and spread their genes. * Infiltrator - These Worker type androids have been modified or constructed to be close to the norm of Pure Strain Human physical capabilities and are tasked with relaying information to the Created regarding organic society. To help conceal themselves the Infiltrator will never have a stat score above 18. * Mole - The Mole is a thinker type android whose function is to infiltrate the governments of organic society and report it's processes, and aims to the Created. They are not political leaders but rather secretaries, aids, and other roles that don't display them to the public prominently. * Subverter - These Thinker type androids infiltrate organic society and subvert the foundations upon which that society is built to hinder that society's capacity to advance to levels what would make them a threat to the Created (Tech III) or with the aim of regressing that society or otherwise degrading it. They don't work for a positive change even if they seem to or happen to play a role in such coming to pass; their objective is social collapse and the extinction of organic life which with organic adaptability is not an easy task. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Factions Category:Gamma World Major Factions